Godzilla v Darkstalker: Injustice
by Mackifart
Summary: Darkstalker is becoming larger and more powerful by each Day, it seems that Pyrrhia is doomed, but when The King of The Monsters comes to Pyrrhia, the Dragonets of Destiny are stuck in the Middle of it, including another mysterious monster, what will be of Pyrrhia?
1. Arrival

**Oh boy it's already time for the Darkstalker sequel. This chapter will be short but the length of the story will make up for it.**

Two SeaWings were out finding fish in the open Ocean, "Ugh, come on there's nothing out Here!" "Quit you're whining, Stingray, the biggest kinds of fish live out how. " Said the Older SeaWing, who was annoyed by his grandson's complaint, but his grandson was Right there was nothing out Here. " Maybe you're right, Let's go home." He turned around to head to head back to The Sea kingdom. "Wait! Sturgeon, there a whole wave of Fish coming at us!" Sure enough there it was, but there was something odd, not just fish but Dolphins,Sharks,Whales,Tuna,and a whole lot more, were coming right at the SeaWings in panic, swim past. Then the water came back to being calm, The Dragons at the surface were in awe, "What were they Swimming away from?" Stingray asked, Sturgeon look at the Direction the Creatures were coming, a huge shape was coming at them, until it stopped right in front of them, Both SeaWings hearts were pounding, their eyes wide and their Jaws shut tight, then the water started to rise 300 meters high and the water revealed a Giant monster with Charcoal Black scales, Massive Claws, Spikes on it's back, and golden eyes, it gave a thunderous roar. The two Dragons screeched in panic, "Come on Grandpa!" But Sturgeon was not fast enough and was crushed by the monster. "Nooo!, Sturgeon!" Screeched, Stingray flooded with tears as the monster headed straight for Pyrrhia.

 **Oh my gosh a monster heading towards Pyrrhia now! What will happen in the next chapter? See you soon!**


	2. Awakening

**This chapter is going to be quite long, but I know what to do!, Ummm- look over there! *Runs away***

Frosthawk was in his bed with bandages all over his arm, leg, neck, and wings, scratched by his battle with Darkstalker. "Good morning Frosthawk, Today you'll be able to walk, but I warn you… you're walking might be a little stumbly." said The Healer who was taking care of him while he recovered, Frosthawk jumped out of bed, and was about to talk to the Healer but her eyes went wide with a mystified expression, "Yo-You-You're eyes, there Different." He Walked up to a mirror, she was right, no longer that his eyes were complete blue with white pupils, Now his eyes were normal like everyone else's, but they were also Gold. "How did your eyes change over night? "Dad was right." Frosthawk mumbled, "What was that?" "Nothing!" He turned to the door in a flash.

 _Later._ A messenger came running to the New Shelter in a panic, Thankfully Starflight was at the door, "What is it?" "*pant*Giant *pant* Monster has been sighted near Pyrrhia!" Starflight tensed, **What?! Those should be myths! We already have bigger problems with Darkstalker.** Starflight Ran to the Dragonets' Room, Clay gave Starflight a confused look, "Starflight is there a Problem?" "Yes, someone said they spotted a Giant Monster Miles off of Pyrrhia." "What?!" Sunny screeched, "When did they say it was going to landfall?" Clay said turning his head from Sunny back to Starflight, "In a couple of Days." "Pyrrhia is doomed, that's all I have to Say."

 _ **Somewhere in the Sky Kingdom**_

Foeslayer had no clue where Winter had went, She was lost in a time she had no clue of. Winter wanted to come with her to the NightWing city for whatever reason, Maybe to Find out more about her son, Darkstalker. **If only he were around.** "I'm afraid you're wrong." A voice came from behind, from none other than her Son Darkstalker. "How fitting to have My Mother be the one to see her son complete his transformation into His final form.", He chuckled, "My son you're alive!" Foeslayer said surprised, "But what do you mean by transformation?" "You see, I'm going to Destroy Pyrrhia, But I can't do that without completing my transformation." Darkstalker said telling his awful plan, "But I expected more from you, I didn't teach you to do this!" Foeslayer answered, "You're right, I didn't, my only love betrayed me and got me trapped for a thousand years, now she's going to pay with the Destruction of Pyrrhia!" Darkstalker shouted angrily, "Now let the Transformation begin!" Darkstalker started to glow with a red aurora, starting to grow larger and larger, His roars grew louder and louder. Foeslayer backed away terrified, her son was turning into a Kaiju. Then a huge shockwave came, blowing trees from their roots, then everything went quiet, the forest was now a burnt field of ashes, and in the middle of it was a huge 200 meter Dragon…..Darkstalker. "D-d-d-d-Darkstalker?" Foeslayer choked, **Sorry mommy, You're a little old, time to go.** Darkstalker beams his mother with a Purple plasma flame, Killing his mother, **Now time for Pyrrhia** **to fall.**

Frosthawk walked down the hall, then he heard the commotion in the Dragonets of Destiny"s room, "What's going on in here?" "We've got mail, And it's bad." Fatespeaker said, "A SeaWing had his Grandfather killed by a giant monster miles of the coast of Pyrrhia." she continued, "Describe me it." Frosthawk demanded, "Charcoal black, 300 meters tall, 400 meters long, Reptile, and Spines on it's back." Fatespeaker described, Frosthawk remembered those features. "He's coming." Frosthawk said, "Who's coming?" Clay asked, all the Dragonets, Old and New, looked worried waiting for a response, "Godzilla.".

 **Godzilla is coming!, This was a lot button mashing, kinda like people who WarCraft, no offense to the players, I'm describing me playing it, I haven't been playing long, oh- been playing 534 days, what a waste of time.**


	3. Monstrosities

**Wonder what happens when I hold the shift button, Hey! Quit looking at my thoughts, Oh, Aren't Hollyleaf and Breezepelt such good relatives? I'm not going crazy, just staring at too much Tomato.**

 _12 Years ago ~ A Female IceWing was running with her little Dragonet on top of her Back, The Ground was set aflame and Screams could be heard all around, the city was destroyed by a Giant Dinosaur and A Three-Headed Dragon, their Brawling caused unbelievable havoc, though the dinosaur came on top unleashing his Radioactive Ray blowing off all three of the Golden dragon's heads, winning the fight._ _ **Where can I keep my baby?!**_ _, the mother dragon thought franticly, she kept running until she found a large old Concrete hut, there she rested, "Don't worry little one, mommy find a safe place." She said to her scared dragonet, but such then the ground started to shake and the roof started to crack, the mother's only goal was to keep her son safe, knowing what be done she threw him out of the hut before it collapsed, "Goodbye my son." she said one last time, then the structure collapsed on top of her, "Mommy! Mommy!" the dragonet scream, he started to sob, his mother was now dead. Then the ground shook from footsteps and suddenly stopped, the dragonet looked up to see the Giant 300 meter tall Dinosaur looking down at him, he wanted to run but something told the Dragonet that this monster was wanting to hurt him. The Kaiju lowered his head to the IceWing's level, His eyes curious of the dragon, realizing that the dragonet was alone and scared, and he breathed some red particles into the IceWing's body, then lifted his head back up and left the dragonet, the young dragon's eyes wide with curiosity and followed the monster._

 _Present_

"Who's he?" Sunny asked, "Is he going to help us, is he going to be on our side?" "I'm afraid he isn't going to be on any side, Godzilla is here for his own deeds, most likely to destroy Darkstalker." Frosthawk answered, "How did he know Darkstalker was here?" Moon asked, "He could sense his energy flowing from him." Moon looked mocked, "How do you know that?, you haven't even meet you just know him." she said, "Actually I've been up and close to him in person." Frosthawk spat back, a argument erupted, but two little people stepped out with worried looks as they saw the argument, "Hello." They both said at the same time, the Dragonets stopped, and looked at the two tiny people."Are...those tiny scavengers!?" Tsunami screeched, looking surprised, "Don't be scared, we're here to tell you all that we're here to help." the tiny people said, "How are you going to be able to help us you're tiny!" Starflight said, "First, We're fairies, Second, We're not really the ones who are going help fight Darkstalker, But Mothra will." The Fairies explained, "Mothra?" Frosthawk said softly, also remembering that name. Then strong gusts blew against the building, startling the dragons inside, "She's here." they looked outside to see a Gigantic Moth sitting on the top of a Tree, "This is the biggest Moth I've ever seen." Sunny said in amazement, "Yes isn't she beautiful, but she is here to to stop Darkstalker." one of the fairies said, "Then what about Godzilla?" Frosthawk questioned, "Godzilla?" the other fairy said, "Godzilla will kill Mothra, just like all the other ones did." Frosthawk, "But Godzilla may help Mothra." the fairies both said, "You sure? He didn't help the others, I know him better than you do little people." last he said as an insult, Mothra gave a roar to Frosthawk to stop but he turned to Mothra showing his now orange eyes, Mothra starred in Realization **.**

Godzilla could see the shore and the smell of trees, He had been sleeping underwater for 3 years. Now as he neared shore he could feel the energy of the enemy closer than out at sea but he could also feel another energy here too...but it was familiar to him, but his focus was on the target. Godzilla step on shore for the first time in 3 years, as he walked deeper inland he found a large settlement of strange reptiles with wings, like the ones at sea he meet, just these were Brown and amber, not Blue and green. They screamed in fear as he crushed their huts under his feet, leaving behind chaos behind him, there was a reason humans call him the Destroyer of Worlds, King of the Monsters, the "God" of Destruction. He never thinks of himself as a one, He does what he does, Godzilla came out of his thoughts to the Roar of a Familiar monster, her and Roared back at Mothra, ready for a fight, he blasted his beam directly hitting her causing her to fall to the ground smoking, but before Godzilla could hit her again a voice called out and he turned to see a dragon, but it was familiar to him, like he's seen him before. Godzilla's eyes widen as he recognized the dragon, the one he found alone after fight King Ghidorah, all alone because his mother had died from a building collapse….that he caused.

 **Ohh, um… this is such surprise ya know. Heheh. It's late, good for me, soseeyouinthenextchapter! :()**


	4. Confrontation 1

**Sorry this one came late, I got caught up in other stuff, ...Srsface, have no clue. Sorry, Why did I say, sorry if you're reading my stupid sayings :/**

… **.** , that was all that was going on in Frosthawk's mind, total nothingness from the fact he was looking at his Foster-Parent, Yes….. A Monster had took him in as his own. But Godzilla was looking at him with wide and sympathetic. "So! What are you going to to do?!, just sit there and look at me!" he yelled at the Dinosaur. Godzilla just a step forward, but orange lasers hit his side, Godzilla screeched in surprise as Mothra recovered from Godzilla's attack,"Hey! What are you doing, we're not here to fight Mothra!" She stopped, looking at him with a concerning look,"Yes I know but we need his help and yours.". _Moments Later,_ "Hey is everything okay?" One of the many Dragons asked, Frosthawk ignored the question as he was busy trying keep the other dragons from freaking all terrified by the sight of Godzilla standing in front of them. "Why is that monster here?" "Shouldn't we run away?" "Is it going to kill us?" all different questions came at Frosthawk, "PLEASE STOP ASKING QUESTIONS, HE'S NOT HERE TO HURT YOU!" He screamed in rage, all of them shut up quickly, his roar was surprisingly loud, "I'm afraid he is a threat, actually, he destroyed an entire MudWing village." a voice boomed from a group of MudWings hovering in the air, both Frosthawk and Godzilla looked over in their direction, the one the one said the response was in front, none other than the MudWing Queen Moorhen. "He's caused destruction in our kingdom, we're not going to let this monster just go free, The MudWings are not going to treat him like a friend until he is gone, if not we'll force him." she said like an order,"Yeah right, I'd like see you try!" Frosthawk , Moorhen's guards bounced in front of her ready to attack, "That is no way to talk to a Queen, you should greet me with more respect." She hissed, "I won't respect you unless you respect my friend." Frosthawk spat, in a defensive stance as the Guards loomed in ready to attack, all The MudWings snarled in satisfaction seemingly seeing their Queen's disrespecter about to die, but he had a different plan, with anger his eyes turned orange and the icicles on neck and back also randomly turning orange, then the MudWings started to float in the air all terrified, "What's happening!" Moorhen screamed, "You're Extinction!" Frosthawk answered. Godzilla Roared for him to stop, but it was no use so he charged up to Frosthawk and grabbed him up from the Ground causing the MudWings to drop back to the ground, "Let me down Godzilla!" Frosthawk yelled, fortunately he did let him down, "Thank you beast...umm… is it Godzilla?" Moorhen thank but all he gave was a disgusted Roar and walked away leaving the Dragons behind.

Darkstalker flew in the air planning his world conquering plot, He knew he could do it single handedly, and it might be best if he does. His Gigantic body loomed over the land, but then something hit his back causing him to crashed into the ground, he roared in anger as to see a giant moth, she roared back as a signal for battle. She blasted orange beams, Darkstalker screamed in pain, he shot back a purple plasma fireball, knocking the moth out of the air, Darkstalker got back up onto his feet and blasted his fireball again at his attacker but she dodged out of the way and lounged in precede of grabbing him but pushed her back. She then hovered in the air eyeing him, both paused for a moment, then they both roared as the battle preceded. _Meanwhile._ Frosthawk was siting in a RainWing hut trying to gather up everything that happened earlier today, but then Clay ran in, "Mothra is fighting Darkstalker!" "Where?" "Up in the SkyWing kingdom, you've got to get Godzilla over their!" Clay pleaded, "I'm afraid I don't know where he is." "What!? How!?" Clay screamed, "I sent patrols to go and find him, but their was no trace of him, someone that big gone without a trace." Frosthawk said softly, "Oh, I heard what happened earlier, how did you do that?" "Because my father was a Mutant, So am I"

 **Oh boy, what will the Dragonets do now? If you wonder what version of Godzilla this is, this is the Heisei trilogy Godzilla, or if you seen the PS4 game, he's the one you start out with. Got 2 or more chapters to go, cause I want to get on with another story I'm writing and to get onto the humor stuff (** _ **so see you in the next video-Markiplier)**_


	5. Confrontation 2The Final battle

**Alright I'm going to try to End this Story today, so I don't have to worry about All Three stories I'm working, cause then I have to work on my Warriors fanfictions as well. Now time for Semi finale of Godzilla v Darkstalker!**

The sky was darkened with clouds, Lightning struck as the two giant monsters clashed, fire was burning all around them from destroyed villages, Mothrastarted to get weaker by the minute. She started to unleash a storm of yellow particles at Darkstalker, confusing him but realizing that it did nothing to him he blasted a Plasma fireball at Mothra but instead caused a huge explosion engulfing both of them in flames. Nearby The Dragonets watched helplessly, "What happened? Are they still alive?" Tsunami asked, As the Flames disappeared, they revealed Mothra and Darkstalker unscathed, Darkstalker shook his head to get rid of the Debris that was all over him, then blasted again knocking Mothra out of the air, but she rose up in the air again and continued to unleash particles. "Why is she doing that?" Sunny questioned, "She Knows she is going to die." Frosthawk said nearby, "She's what?!". Darkstalker rammed one of Mothra's wings causing her to stop her attack, then let out a storm of Plasma fireballs, leaving Mothra almost dead, Darkstalker came to her about to unleash a Plasma flame. Then Everything seem to go in slow motion, Clay screamed "NOOOO!", while everyone else was panicking, then Darkstalker let loose his flame breath, causing Mothra to explode. Darkstalker roared in Triumph now setting his attention on downward to a NightWing who was shivering in fear, "No! Moon get out of their!" Winter screamed. Darkstalker lifted his talon ready to Squash Moon but then a blue light glowed and then came a beam of Radiation hitting Darkstalker sending him backwards, None other than Godzilla had come to fight Darkstalker. Darkstalker's eyes widen at the sight of Godzilla, he was only half the size of Godzilla, Godzilla growled in anger and came at Darkstalker. Darkstalker blasted many fireballs to slow him down but Godzilla went through them like Nothing, Grabbing his throat Godzilla lifted him up and smashed his head into the Ground, Darkstalker screeched in pain, then Godzilla smashed him into a Mountain dragging him across it sending Rocky debris everywhere. Darkstalker fell to the ground exhaustion, Godzilla blew a atomic beam at him again making him launch by impact, Godzilla then started smashing him with his tail. The Dragonets looked in awe at how he so ferously attacked Darkstalker, "Darkstalker is strong but Godzilla makes him look like nothing." Moon said, Darkstalker was dieing, so weak he could even stand, Mainly because Godzilla smashing him to the Ground with his feet. But then hearing started to to go silent and then a white light appeared….

 **Oh man what happened?** **You'll find out in the Final Chapter, but don't stop reading because you think it's over, there's a surprise at the end of story.**


	6. Conclusion

**This is the Last chapter of Godzilla v Darkstalker, Now the Question is will their be any sequel to the Fanfiction, yes, but not necessarily, it will be a continuation of Frosthawk's story, and it will be awesome!**

Darkstalker found himself in a white space, **Where am I?** "You're in you're head" a voice said, he turned to see Clearsight sitting facing him, "Clearsight you're alive!" Darkstalker said joyfully, "No, I'm afraid not, I've been dead a thousand years." She said, "But then how are you talking to me?" he asked, "That's not important, What is important is this is the last time you'll breath air." Clearsight said, "What!?, you mean that monster is going to kill me?" Darkstalker screeched, "Yes, and it's name is Godzilla, you will remember that name." she said sternly, "Can't you stop him love?" he asked, "No I can't, and also because you've become a monster." Slowly she disappeared into nothing, "But wait!".

Darkstalker woke up, Godzilla stood looking down at him, his eyes gleamed in anger, Darkstalker wasn't going to let him win, He loaded up a fireball, but Godzilla reacted and grabbed his snout shutting it closed, Godzilla lifted him up and opened Darkstalker's Jaws and shot his atomic breath. Dropping Darkstalker's lifeless body, Godzilla Roared in Victory, as he walked back to the sea, TheSun was risingShowing beautiful colors. "He did it!, He save Pyrrhia!" Sunny cheered, Everyone started cheering but Frosthawk just stared at Godzilla who was swimming away. _Later that Day._ The Dragonets set up a dinner for everyone to join, not surprisingly there was a lot of guests, but one of them was not Frosthawk….

Winter went to look for him and found him the Healer's room staring out in the window at the Sunrise, "What are you doing in here, Frosthawk?" Winter asked, Frosthawk gave no answer, "Are you thinking of Godzilla?"..."No." Frosthawk finally said, "So Frosthawk do you-" then everything in the room including Winter started floating in mid air, "Don't call me that name." Frosthawk said with a hiss, "What is your new name?" Winter said scared, Frosthawk gave a chuckle then answered, "Call me SpaceGodzilla."

 **Credits**

 **(Godzilla theme plays)**

 **Author**

 **Mackifart**

 **Godzilla and Mothra are trademarks of**

 **TOHO studios**

 **Wings of Fire belong to**

 **Tui T. Sutherland**

 **Frosthawk is a character made by**

 **Mackifart**

 **The Main reason I made this story is because nobody thought of making a Godzilla and Wings of Fire crossover before and I thought it would be good crossover and I believe I succeeded, please make some reviews to tell me what you think of this story.**


End file.
